


Those Goddamn Fanfics

by AiShi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Media Stars, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at smut, Author never learns how to tag, Confusion, Discovery, How do I tag?, Humor, I wrote this while being very distracted, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Smut, You've been warned, contains manga spoilers, wow these tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiShi/pseuds/AiShi
Summary: AoT Stars Eren and Levi couldn't look at each other the same way after doing one particular dare from "a random shipper".





	Those Goddamn Fanfics

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, brain. Let's make progress with this ongoing fic while we've got the time. Or maybe we could work on those other fic ideas that's been collecting dust in our files.  
Brain: Okay.  
Me:  
Brain:  
Me:  
Brain: But what if Levi and Eren got to read their own fanfics?  
Me:  
Brain:  
Me: Goddamnit.

"Ever since I was a kid..."

The brunet droned lowly, his intense green eyes never straying away from the ravenette slowly breaking down in front of him. Not once sparing a glance to the other pair gathered at the table; a blond and another kid who were both looking at him with much apprehension. The tension filling the room was palpable, only growing in intensity the more the brunet dragged his speech.

"Mikasa... I've always hated you." He concluded.

And just like that, one of the infamous, formidable Ackerman's broke down.

With gritted teeth, the blond sprung into action.

"EREN!" He yelled, rage lacing every strain from his vocal chords. He attempted to climb over the table and cross the short distance between them, an even more enraged fist at the ready.

But then, his fist stopped mid-air the moment he heard the cue to do so.

"And cut!"

The sound of a clapper resonated in the studio, and everyone seemed to snap out of the moment.

"Eren!" Armin repeated in a ridiculous falsetto, lightly punching the brunet's cheek like how he was supposed to. Eren just laughed and batted off the blond's wrist before standing up.

"Good work, you guys! Mikasa, those tears look real!" Hanji hollered from the far side.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you." The ravenette let out an airy laugh, wiping her eyes with the pads of her fingers.

"Here, use this." Eren handed a hanky, which she gratefully took. "At least you didn't have to use some eye drops this time." He teased.

The last time there had been a scene where tears were needed to be present in her eyes – which was at the end of Season 2 – Mikasa had snuck in a bottle of eye drops in the breast pocket of her costume/uniform and secretly used it before the camera started rolling.

"Hey, this, right here, is the proof that I'm becoming a better actress. You can't be the only one who could wail out every other scene, you know?" She shot back.

"Hey, it's not my fault my character's written that way. But if I have to say, I think I'm doing a pretty good job of delivering. Especially now that I don't have to scream as much." He puffed proudly.

"If anyone's doing a good job of delivering, I think it should be Gabi." Armin joined in.

"I don't know. I think people hate me." The young girl pouted.

"That's not true. They're just... well... it's just your character, not you." The blond tried to explain.

"Mikasa, phone." Another man approached them. "It's Annie." He informed before handing her the device.

Mikasa's face lit up and she promptly excused herself to take the call.

"Must be nice to work alongside a family member up to this far." Eren commented offhandedly.

"Oh, you would know. You've had your entire clan in with you." Levi responded coolly. "Your brother's annoying whether on-cam or off. Must run in the family, huh?"

Eren just laughed and playfully rolled his eyes. Their director was still reviewing the scene they shot, which gave them a few minutes of break until further notice.

"Why're you here, by the way?" Eren asked now that he thought about it. "I thought yours and Zeke's scene is set for shooting next month? I hear it's gonna be _explosive_." He waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know what the fuck you're implying. But if it is what I think it is, then you really have no idea what's going to happen." Levi scrunched his nose at the implication the brunet must be thinking.

"They won't tell me anything 'coz they wanted my reaction to be genuine somehow. Like, what do they expect me to do? Roll on the floor, screeching?"

"That's not such a bad idea." The raven grinned. "As for your question, I'm no longer surprised if you forgot about that interview we'll have later at 4."

"Oh, right." The brunet droned in realization.

And before they could continue their chat, their director started to call them back into position once again. Levi heard Mikasa curse before dropping the call, all the while patting every pocket about her.

"Thank fuck." She muttered out when she retrieved a small bottle which very suspiciously looked like eye drops.

He couldn't help shaking his head, casually catching the phone the ravenette haphazardly tossed his way.

"Wow, she curses a lot like her brother. Must run in the family, huh?" Eren cheekily commented before taking his place back at the table and trying to get back in-character again.

The raven just went back to his place beside Hanji who was still fully dressed in her uniform. Ever since the new season started, he really didn't have much screen time compared to before. It was like Season 2 all over again, but, perhaps, better (if he's talking about his duration of screen time). Besides, there really isn't much he could do to the development of the plot.

_"Come on. You've had the spotlight during the third season. Actually, you've always had the spotlight even if all you do is flash your ass for a second for the entire series."_ Hanji had told him once. But hey, it's not his fault if his character is very well-received.

"EREN!"

The scream followed by the two boys toppling to the floor brought a smirk to the raven's lips. He was sure that hurt like hell.

* * *

"Oh, I'm actually 23 now. But I was truly 15 when I started in the series. You know it took a while before the management finally decided to have a second season. Though that little kid who played my character at 10 and younger was Aaron, which I think, is pretty crazy coz not only are our features alike in some way – we had the wardrobe, the artists, and all to make some adjustments – but our names almost matched as well." Eren answered with a dazzling smile that doesn't seem to leave his lips ever since he sat down on that cherry red loveseat.

"How about you, Levi? You've been as secretive with personal information as with your co-stars. But are you really over 30 years of age?" The interviewer asked.

"Language." Eren managed to warn out as soon as the raven opened his mouth.

"No." Levi blurted out, successfully bypassing the "fuck", courtesy to the brunet's warning. "I'm only 2 years older than my sister, Mikasa. Which, by simple math, means I'm actually still 28."

"Wait, so Mikasa is actually older than Eren?"

"She is. Which is why she was glad there have been no romantic progresses with our characters so far. Aside from that one time she attempted to kiss me." The brunet answered for both of them. "But don't get me wrong, we are good friends in real life, as well."

"Ohhh." She dragged the word out, eyes shooting back and forth between the two guests, and somehow, both men had already developed a sixth sense of what their interviewer must be thinking through years of experience being in the show.

"Are there any romantic progresses with any of the characters so far? Outside the set, maybe? Between the two of you, maybe?"

And there it was.

The two actors turned to look at each other, and stayed just like that as seconds dragged by; building a tension in the air that wasn't present a moment ago. Wordlessly, they slowly leaned towards each other, eyes darting down to the other's lips before snapping back up to meet the other's. They heard the interviewer's gasp and the murmur of the very few audience and staff, but they didn't stop until their lips were mere inches away from each other, practically breathing in the same air. And then...

"We actually don't see each other that way." The raven blurted out, leaning back into his space and giving everyone a shit-eating grin.

"What he said." The brunet seconded, donning the same grin as his co-star beside him.

Their interviewer took a moment to recover from the display, fanning herself with her hand all the while. A few groans could even be heard from the studio audience.

"So what is your relationship status, really?" She finally managed to follow-up.

"Non-existent." was Levi's immediate response.

"We're just friends." Eren laughed. "I mean, we're aware of how many fans are shipping our characters, and we like to indulge in fanservice every once in a while—"

"Like now." The raven interjected.

"Like now." Eren agreed. "But... I don't know. We have bonded over the years, but we haven't even really hung out with each other outside of work-related stuffs, you know? Like if it's not on the show, then it's on the interviews or something."

"Yeah. Not to brag, but ever since our debut on the series, we've been receiving a lot of attention from the media and whatnot, and before we knew it, we were already busy with our own side projects and affairs. And frankly, with our show being probably like the least romantic out there, I don't understand how people could conclude these things. I've heard of people shipping my sister with Annie, which is actually her best friend. And after being involved in the series, it's like every touch, every look they share with each other is counted as gay. Like, what the hell?" Levi shrugged his shoulders with his hands in front of him in a way that shows disbelief.

"Dude, I bet this already counts as gay." Eren gestured to the distance between the two of them.

"So, does that mean both of you are straight?" Their host asked hesitantly, perhaps a bit confused.

"Well, I never said that." Eren promptly answered.

"What he said." Levi agreed.

* * *

"It's simple! All you have to do is accept a few dares from random fans. All within reason, of course." Historia explained simply.

"I am not kissing either of you in front of thousands of people who are watching this right now." Levi objected.

"How 'bout when no one's watching then?" Eren smirked, waggling his brows in suggestion.

"Down, boy." Levi smirked back.

Historia currently have them involved in a live stream as a way to show appreciation for the fans' support for their series, as well as to be generous with the fanservice, which the two are already doing a great job at. They weren't given a heads-up about this little game they were about to play, nonetheless, there's really no harm if they indulge the fans with some requests. It might be fun, too.

It started off easy enough, a hug from a co-star to the other, a reenactment of scenes from the show, Eren showing off his dancing skills (or lack thereof), Historia destroying her vocal chords doing metal screams, Levi shrieking to Mariah Carey's Emotions.

"From ARandomShipper." Historia started, reading another comment from the barrage of other ones flooding their stream. "_'I dare Eren and Levi to read fanfics about them. Like this one.'_ There's a link here." She spoke out loud.

"Is that it? You just want us to read a story?" Eren addressed the camera in front of them.

"Is that gonna be cheesy and shit?" Levi leaned back on the sofa with crossed arms.

"Ease up on the profanities, will you? There might be kids watching." Eren chided lightly.

"And, here it is." The blonde handed her phone to the duo which already had the link opened and ready.

"**'Eren felt his body burning up, not unlike how it would when he has a fever. Only, this one's more intense and came crashing down on him like lightning. His body shook, and he could smell his own scent growing stronger, sweeter. _Omega_. The realization dawned on him. _'I presented as an omega.'_ He thought out loud'**." The brunet read out. "What's an omega?" He couldn't help asking.

"**'Just outside his room, Levi was busy with his religious routine of chores, when the sweet scent of oranges and fresh grass attacked his senses. It was heavenly. It was divine. His instincts instantly took over and without even thinking about it, he started padding towards the brunet's room where he was certain the scent was coming from.'**" Levi continued where Eren left off. "Are we like animals here? What's with the scents?"

"**'Opening the door, he saw Eren writhing on the bed, cheeks flushed and eyes dazed. He saw Eren. But all that registered in his head was 'omega' and 'heat'. _Omega. Heat. Must breed_.'**" Eren continued.

And then a beat of silence passed.

"What?" He asked in confusion and disbelief.

"I think we're some sort of animals here." Levi tried to reason, though his brows were also meeting in confusion.

"Am I, like, a girl in this story, then?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Eren rolled his eyes and carried on with the reading. "**'Eren continued to writhe on the bed, twisting his body in ways that shouldn't be erotic, but it was.'** Oh, it's 'his', so I'm actually a guy." He pointed out. "But what the hell is happening to me here?"

"**'Levi couldn't help getting hard at the sight. Especially not when the brunet started stripping off his clothes haphazardly.'**" At this, Eren shot a mortified look at the raven who, in turn, was shooting the same identical look at the phone he was holding.

"What in the world is that story about?" Historia couldn't help laughing at the scarred looks the two were donning.

They wordlessly agreed to continue reading in silence, seeing as this particular piece isn't child-friendly in the first place, their frowns getting deeper the more words they take in.

"Jesus Christ, this is graphic." Levi muttered out the moment he got to the part of thrusting.

"What the fuck is a slick that's coming out my ass? Is that like diarrhea?" Eren wondered aloud.

"Fuck, don't even say it. Jesus, now it's in my head." The raven rubbed at his temples.

"Okay! That should be enough before things get out of hand." Historia interrupted, gaining control over the flow of their livestream again.

It was fortunate that they were close to concluding the stream, since the two grown-ass men had been considerably shaken (and scarred) on the inside with just those few paragraphs alone. 

* * *

They thought that was the end of it, and they both swore to themselves that they would never wander down the path of fanfics again. They were already aware that Tumblr posts and some artists could get very "creative" with their works with regards to their characters. Yet they never really thought it extends to the range of literature.

Unfortunately, there's always that one friend who just likes to watch the world burn... through the overheating of both their faces, perhaps.

_"Saw your livestream with Historia last week. Done a bit of research and look what I found. You should totally check these out! Quality contents right here."_ Hanji messaged the both of them one day.

Levi eyed the links warily, expecting them to be sourced from those "creative" fanarts he kept seeing as of late. However, as soon as he clicked on the first link, he was directed to a website filled with fanfics. AoT fanfics. Levi x Eren and vice-versa fanfics. Tens of thousands of fanfics.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered under his breath. He was expecting the number to only be around the third digit. 'Coz just how many people have the time to think up and actually write a story about a ship that never really sailed?

Tens of thousands, apparently. Probably even more.

He just skimmed through the titles and summaries from the list, finding the next one even more ridiculous than the last; although some, he admits, actually sounded interesting. The tags, he guesses, were quite concerning though and, well, frightening, to be honest. It really shouldn't bother him given the industry he chose to get involved in, but there's just something in the way these people express their strong admiration for something that never truly existed in the first place. Call it curiosity if you will.

One particular story caught his attention. Having nothing better to do, he just shrugged and went to reading the first chapter. Surprisingly, it was very well-written and actually constituted an actual plot instead of what he expected to be an instant cannonball to a scene with no foundation. Being a bit of a book person, especially during his younger years, it didn't take long for the raven to get absorbed by the story he was reading.

He never would've thought it was possible to describe himself in such a poetic way, yet still realistically accurate. But what really reeled him in was how that certain brunet was depicted with such precision, it was startling. Are these really written by people who only get to see them in front of the screen?

How could they have known Eren's skin was, indeed, tanned to perfection? Or that his formerly unruly nest of hair is actually soft to the touch now that it has grown longer? Or how that smile could rival that of the sun and everything good in life?

And those eyes... Goddamn those eyes.

Truth be told, Levi never really realized majority of these things until it was – quite literally – worded out for him. He never thought he saw Eren that way, but reading those characterizations, he couldn't help but to agree. Perhaps it was something he's known all along, just that, he'd never really dwelled into.

And now that he's currently dwelling into it... Holy shit! Does he actually like Eren?!

Fucking hell, maybe he was getting too absorbed in the story. He had to constantly remind himself that this is a work of fiction, written by someone they don't even know. It's just like the other novels he'd read throughout his life. This is nothing different.

Except maybe that the characters were a bit too relatable.

* * *

On the other hand, Eren wasn't smart enough to pick his choice of poison. He just clicked on the first title his cursor landed on and started reading. And boy, was he finally enlightened with all the deal with the omegas, and heats, and alphas, and... breeding.

Safe to say he was scarred, and he actually can't believe he got to read through a fic with that much detail.

At first, he thought it was hilarious considering it was something that could never ever happen. But when an idea struck him, which revolves around the thought of what if they turned it into a movie, his entire perspective took a turn for the... better or worse, he couldn't tell.

The more he read, the more he could visualize Levi with that hooded gaze, that cocky smirk, those rippling abs, and toned arms, and fleshy thighs, and buns of steel, and holy shit!

He'd never really _personally_ seen the raven shirtless before. There was supposed to be a part in the series where he should have been, but for some reason, the management decided against it, going so far as to change some events in the actual plotline. He should've protested against that. Hell, he had shot scenes without a shirt on for the goddamn series! And Levi was even there!

He didn't know why he was just feeling a sense of embarrassment now for something that happened over a year ago. He didn't think Levi looked at him any different back then. It sure didn't seem like it. However, why is he only realizing now how the raven seemed to linger on his side while the director kept spitting out directions for the scene? Did that really happen? Or is he only assuming things?

Not to be mistaken, he had seen Levi shirtless before, but only through a screen. Even so, he was oddly impressed by what he'd seen. Well, he was either impressed or jealous. It was hard to tell.

Well... _was_. 'Coz currently, it's hard to _admit_.

  
If there's one thing they're both sure of though, it's that none of these stuffs are nowhere close to being possible.

* * *

_How the hell did this happen?_

That was the question that kept echoing in Levi's head as he was pinned to the wall by the brunet who was smothering him with open-mouthed kisses.

It all started innocently enough. They were just guesting on a talk show and answered questions, as usual. Playfully bantered, as usual. Lightly flirted, as usual. All in the name of fanservice, of course.

But then the stares lingered; the touches even more. Their "act" levelled up considerably, to the rampage of shrieking fans, and to the internal confusion of the both of them. They didn't know where they were getting the courage from, or when they started to be so in-sync with each other.

None of them knew what the other had been doing — reading on his spare time. Actually, none of them knew just how much they have already read on their own.

Curiosity is a powerful thing.

And when Eren casually dropped a line that sounded very familiar to the one Levi had very recently read while they were putting up an act again, the brunet was utterly dumbfounded when the older man responded in kind.

_"I didn't even break a sweat." The brunet commented offhandedly, a coy smile playing on his lips as he sauntered towards the raven._

_An eyebrow arched at the message he was implying._

_"If you want to, all you have to do is ask." The shorter man responded smoothly._

_"Well then... sir." The brunet purred as he played with the raven's tie. "Shall I lead you to your room tonight?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at the other._

The roar of the audience was piercing to the ears. Yet to both men involved, it was nothing but a hum in the background. The recognition was heavy in their eyes as they stared at one another. And along with that comes a sense of appreciation... and something else.

  
"I see you've been reading." Levi commented offhandedly as they made their way back to the dressing room.

"Ah, well... Hanji made me." The brunet lied, knowing full well the other could see right through him.

"So... what do you think?" He risked asking, keeping his eyes trained to the front and, unknowingly, giving the younger the chance to see his ears turn red.

Eren involuntarily gulped at the question, eyes widening for a second and cheeks exploding in different shades of red. He would never admit how he had touched himself multiple times, fantasizing about all the things fanfic Levi does to him and vice-versa. The fact that he was transcribing words into images gave him free reins as to how exactly he wanted to visualize the scenario down to the detail. And boy was it vivid.

"Are you free after this?" He asked instead. "I mean, we haven't bonded away from... work, so..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head and averting his eyes away from the man.

Levi didn't respond for a duration of time that was quite painful to endure. The fact that in reality, it actually only took several seconds is irrelevant, since that was enough time for Eren to construct a heartfelt eulogy for himself.

"My place or yours?" His voice was low, meant for only the two of them to hear; filled with words unspoken, yet promised.

Eren had to clear his throat, knowing if he didn't, his faltered tone will be something that would haunt him at three in the morning for the next ten years. "I have a unit not far from here. The area's relatively peaceful and it's... clean." He inwardly cringed at the last part.

On the other hand, the raven arched a brow at that. Did Eren just misdeem him for the Levi described in the pages? He's not really much of a clean-freak as his media character makes him out to be. Nonetheless, he does appreciate proper sanitation either way. Who doesn't, really?

"Alright. Did you drive?" Levi spoke, straightening up and getting ready to leave.

"Nah. Hanji was kind enough to offer me a ride here." Eren shrugged.

"And she's kind enough to let Levi do the honor of driving you back." A voice spoke up from behind them, throwing an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Jesus Christ! Will you stop creeping up on people like that?" Levi glared, having just jumped out of his skin at the brunette's antics.

It was quite impressive how Hanji remains the same whether in front of the camera or away from it. By doing so, it's almost like she didn't have to do any sort of "acting" since she's always in-character 24/7.

"Uhh... since when have you been here?" Eren awkwardly asked, dreading to know how much of their conversation she had heard.

"Just now." Hanji shrugged. "I sensed someone was mentioning my name, and I came just in time to hear the whole sentence out."

"And how did you deduced I'd be offering a ride to anybody?" Levi pointed out.

"Just had a hunch." She grinned before turning to the younger brunet. "Besides, it's not just 'anybody', right?" She winked, and Eren had to fight back a blush from forming on his face.

"You've been reading too much of that shit you call literature." The raven muttered out.

"Am I?" She asked rhetorically. "Oh well, at least I'm not the only one." She added cryptically before running off without much of a goodbye.

The two were left to wonder just what she meant by that. Nonetheless, it wasn't stopping them from taking further steps from the first they both took.

  
And that is how things led up to this: Levi trapped between a hard wall behind him, a hard body in front of him, and a steadily growing hard-on downstairs.

"Are we really going to do this?" Eren stopped his onslaught on his lips and neck to look at the older man directly in the eyes, his desire and hesitance apparent.

And fuck, Levi would hate to think he's internalizing his fanfic persona, but he really couldn't help but be weak to those orbs of his.

"If you don't get me off when you've riled me up this far, I'll make you regret it."

That flash of hunger in the eyes that Levi had only read on those stories, well... he couldn't believe he was seeing it for real.

"Sir, yes, sir." Eren smirked cockily, pitch dropping to perfection.

It wasn't long before clothes were shed down to their boxers and stumbling feet navigated their way towards the bed, with hands endlessly grasping every inch of skin they could. Eren had to stop to shamelessly ogle the raven's toned body and luscious abs he had only ever fantasized about before.

"Like what you see?" Levi smirked.

The brunet hummed in response. "9/10. Lacks sweat and action." He didn't waste another minute before he was reaching for the bedside drawer and fetching out the necessities.

"Wait, hold on. Are you topping?" Eren suddenly asked when Levi reached for the bottle of lube.

"Yes?" Levi arched a brow.

"Oh. I thought... I thought I was topping." Eren awkwardly let out.

They stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out how exactly they were going to proceed from here.

"I want to top." Levi admitted bluntly.

"I wanna top, too." Eren contested.

And they stared at each other again.

"I'm older." Levi tried again.

"Hardly matters."

Another pause.

"Okay..." Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How are we gonna settle this?"

"My boner's dying by the second, so how 'bout rock-paper-scissors?"

"Seriously?"

Levi couldn't help looking at him, unimpressed. Those fanfics made it seem like this was going to be a steamy activity for the both of them, yet here they are, contemplating over the validity of a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine their roles.

In the end, he decided to just "fuck it" and get it over with. And boy, was he glad he agreed.

"Now turn around so we could get that ass drilled." He stated smugly.

"Christ. You make me wish we had a script for this." Eren muttered out, though he still turned around to lie on his stomach.

"Oh? Tell me, Eren." Levi started as he popped open the cap and coated his fingers with a generous amount of the substance, before leaning over and slipping down the brunet's boxers just enough to expose those round globes. "Which scenario would you like to reenact?" He whispered directly in the brunet's ear, a slicked finger lightly teasing his entrance.

It gave the brunet goosebumps, and he couldn't help shuddering a bit at the small gesture. "How 'bout every single one where you thoroughly fuck me?"

"Alright." Levi huffed amusedly before biting the shell of the brunet's ear, while pressing in a finger at the same time.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuck." Eren groaned at the intrusion.

He thought he raven would be rough and steady with his actions, but on the contrary, he was actually pacing out slow. Hesitant, even. He didn't question it much though. Maybe Levi was just taking his comfort into consideration, and the fact that it had been quite a while since he had taken a dick in the ass, he should really be grateful by the raven's thoughtfulness.

Actually, he really didn't have the mind to complain since even with the basic touches, he was already moaning out in pleasure. He barely heard Levi curse before shifting around for a change of position.

"Suck." He commanded as he knelt down directly in front of the brunet's face.

It only took a second for his words to register, and Eren was already clawing at the waistband of his boxers to get them out the way. Levi assisted him in getting his own underwear off, and done the same to the brunet's.

"Fuck!" Levi couldn't help cussing out as the younger experimentally licked a stripe of his shaft.

And that was enough of an encouragement since Eren started bobbing on the raven's cock with the enthusiasm of a praised canine. It felt heavenly, but that couldn't deter Levi's goal of opening the brunet up for a much better sensation.

Levi could tell this couldn't be Eren's first. However, it still took him a while to fit in three fingers and prep him properly. Actually, it was Eren who insisted he was all ready. Or in his words, "If you don't put it in now, I'm going to jack myself off and kick you out butt-naked."

Still, Levi took his time to roll on a condom and lube himself up liberally. _Very_ liberally, since the substance was already leaking out down his thighs and on the covers. Even as he lined himself up, Eren was already trying to push back against him like the overeager brat their fans figured him out to be. Levi had to get a firm grip on his hips to keep him still, and Eren whined at the restraint.

"Relax, Eren." He cooed, deceptively gentle. "Remember, only good boys get rewarded."

"God." The brunet breathed out. Hearing that come out directly from the raven's mouth was way better than hearing it inside his head.

Still, despite that haze of lust clouding his rationality, perhaps he may have been reading a bit too much since his brain seemed to have adopted his fanfic persona's attitude of being a "little shit".

"But bad boys get punished." He managed to shoot the raven a smug, challenging look.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the display, yet he didn't miss a beat to respond. "That's right." He agreed, punctuating his words with a quick slap on one ass-cheek.

"Oh, fuck." Eren choked out. That oddly felt a lot better than he thought it would. And before he knew it, the raven was already pushing in slowly, punching out twin moans from the both of them.

"Jesus Christ. That's tight." Levi groaned as he bottomed out.

"Fuck, that's big." Eren absently breathed out at almost the same moment.

It took a couple seconds of pause before Eren was giving the go signal for the raven to start humping. It started off at a fairly steady pace, testing the waters and such. Eren kept his head plastered on the covers with his hips up, finding the position easy enough to hold.

But Levi had other ideas. He suddenly pulled the brunet by the arms to help him kneel up straight, tanned back flushed against his pale chest, and the new angle almost made Eren lose it. He moaned with abandonment, spouting out broken words that are practically incomprehensible.

The position was satisfying enough, and the warmth Levi could feel from the brunet only highlighted the intimacy of the act. However, he couldn't help but get a bit ticked-off at the fact that he couldn't quite kiss Eren in such a position. A bitter reminder of his vertical disability. Nonetheless, he did make up for it by settling on sucking marks on areas he could reach, while his fingers kept themselves busy toying with those hard nubs on the younger's chest.

They kept going on like that, Levi alternating between ramming his cock hard and fast, and slowly, deliciously grinding their hips together. The familiar heat pooling in their gut was steadily building, and as if to meet the edge halfway, Eren started to shift his hips ever-so-slightly. It seemed like the raven needed a tour guide to where his prostate was located, so he might as well step up to the task.

When Levi finally started to hit that bundle of nerves head-on, electricity shot through the brunet's body and he couldn't help toppling over towards the bed. Fortunately, Levi followed him, anchoring both arms on his sides, and by doing so, his aim on his prostate remained accurate.

"C-close." The raven managed to choke out in between groans and moans of pleasure.

Eren wanted to say he was getting there too, but his mouth seemed to have been disconnected from his brain. Instead, his hand flew down to take care of his unattended member, yet even before he could get two pumps in, Levi's thrusts had already gone erratic and not long after did he still inside the brunet.

The pause had pushed Eren a few steps back from the edge, yet he let the older ride out his orgasm to the last drop. What he didn't expect though was for Levi to pull out and just plop down beside him.

"What're you doing?" He croaked out, voice still hoarse from moaning too much.

"Taking a breather. What else?" Levi responded matter-of-factly, taking a moment to calm his system from the recent exertions.

"You do know I haven't cum yet, right?"

At this, the raven just turned to look at him blankly.

"I thought we were going to cum at the same time." He deadpanned.

A beat of silence.

"Levi... have you ever had sex with another guy before?"

The pink hues of afterglow on his pale cheeks darkened at the question.

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh, god." Eren groaned and buried his face back on the covers.

That explained a lot. The hesitance, the insistence on topping, the slightly odd generosity in lube. Perhaps Levi's knowledge on anal sex had been based on porn and... dear lord... the fanfics he'd been reading.

Though truth be told, Eren hadn't really pointed that out, until the part where the raven thought cumming together was actually accurate. Well, maybe in some cases, but generally speaking, that's probably one of the most difficult feats to achieve. So all things considered, Levi's first time was actually impressive, if he only had those stories for reference. 'Coz well, at the very least, he didn't attempt to go in dry.

"I could suck you off." The older offered after a while.

"I would appreciate that. But you know what would be better for the both of us?" Eren smirked, waggling his brows.

"Denied."

"Oh, come on, Levi. It's only fair." He whined. "Besides, I'm sure you've read of those ones where you're the one writhing in pleasure. Don't you want to make that a reality?" He purred the last sentence out.

Levi lagged for a reply, seriously considering the idea. A few more persuasions and he finally caved in.

"Jesus, fuck! How the fuck does anyone find this enjoyable?" He spat out when Eren had fitted in a third finger. Clearly, this is not how the stories make it out to be.

"Well, if you don't chill the hell out, you'll never know." Eren sighed, though still twisting his fingers every which way to do his job. The raven does, indeed, look nice like this though; bent over and at his mercy.

Levi grumbled something under his breath before deciding he could put more effort in willing his body to relax. He tried to focus on Eren's fingers inside him, and soon enough, the "weird" feeling transitioned into "good".

"You think you can take me in now?" Eren asked after a while.

"I, honestly, don't fucking know." Levi grunted out.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He decided and slipped his fingers out.

"Oh, Jesus." The raven breathed out when he felt those fingers sliding out.

"As much of a missionary man I am, I really hope that's not the name you'll be screaming tonight." Eren chuckled as he guided the older man to lie on his back.

"Why do we have to do it like this? Couldn't I have just stayed on all fours like you did?"

"'Coz this way, you don't have to worry about holding yourself up. And well, 'coz I want to. Why're you complaining? Are you shy?" He donned on a shit-eating grin, leisurely pumping his member all the while.

"I wasn't complaining, you smug shit." Levi spat out, eyes darting quickly down below before going back up.

"Good." He stated, leaning closer until he was mere inches away from the other's face. "'Coz I can't hold back anymore." He whispered, before locking their lips together and slowly pushing in at the same time.

He swallowed Levi's groans and moans, and he couldn't help reciprocating the sounds when the raven's nails dug on his back in a desperate attempt to anchor himself. Levi's hands were all over the place, as if he couldn't decide whether to hold Eren close or push him away. And when he suddenly slammed his fists on the sides, Eren had a brief flash of worry if the raven was thinking about punching him for causing the pain and discomfort he was currently feeling.

He tried to be as gentle as he could, slowly inching in in an agonizing pace and holding still when he finally bottomed out. "I know this is a lot to take in." He couldn't help letting out an airy laugh at the pun. "It's gonna feel weird and uncomfortable at first, but it'll get better. Trust me." He panted.

Levi couldn't spare a response. Too busy catching his breath and digesting the fact that he has a dick inside his ass. Eren was right with everything he just said though. But the "getting better" part sure did take a while.

And damn, could he finally relate to that oh-so-wonderful thing called prostate. He couldn't help but ask that if men aren't meant to be gay, then why the fuck is their g-spot found in their ass?

More importantly though, he couldn't help getting creeped-out thinking how the hell did those writers know how anal sex is supposed to feel for a guy... when they don't have dicks of their own. 'Coz he was 90% sure majority of those fanfic authors were females. They might not have been as accurate as he once thought (coz even in their second round, they still didn't come together, or at the very least, seconds apart), but damn, some of those are at least close enough.

"Hey, Levi." Eren suddenly croaked out beside him. He was lying flat on his stomach with his head tilted to the side to look at him.

He just hummed in response, also feeling drained out from the recent activity. In the stories, he was made out to instantly clean right after. But right now, in this reality, he hardly wanted to move a limb.

"Maybe we should write our own fanfic." Eren dragged the sentence out, obviously exhausted and ready to drop dead any second now.

In his similarly burned-out mind, Levi thought that if he was to write a fanfic, it wouldn't contain any of those flowery words to make the story better.

_They talked. Quibbled, even. Done foreplay for around 10-20 minutes. Actual sex lasted for 5. Felt fucking tired so they slept._

That would probably be the whole story for him. Concise and realistic.

"Did you hear me?" Eren slurred, eyes already closed.

Again, Levi just hummed an affirmation.

"What did I say?" He was practically snoring by now, yet his mouth can't seem to stop flapping.

"You're a fucking moron." He grunted out before surrendering in the haze of slumber.

* * *

By the time they'll wake up, only one thought will be clear to the both of them: _this is all the fault of those goddamn fanfics._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still shit at writing smut, but I tried. Un-beta'd so typos and the general flow of the story might be... weird (what?). I don't know. I'm very distracted rn.
> 
> (If anyone recognized the excerpt I included... you're right. That's a shameless plug right there.)


End file.
